plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Beamflower
Made by: CF3 Beamflower is Citron's plant. Beamflower is a plant from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, unlocked in the Dimension Expedition on Day 10. Beamflower can attack zombies by shooting a ever lasting beam that will stop whenever her power ring runs out of power, and will have to wait until it's refilled to shoot. Beamflower also hides when zombies are close to her, unable to attack. Appearance Beamflower is a plant with a purple face and five magenta petals. She also has white glowing eyes and a purple stem. Beamflower also has purple leaves, but they are not the same color of purple. Around Beamflower, there is a glowing ring that looks similar to a halo. Personality Beamflower is a very kind plant, but it slightly quiet. She doesn't talk to very many characters as they find her annoying whenever she complains, but, truth be told, they don't. Beamflower will hide due to the fact she is shy, and can get startled easily. Powers Beamflower can attack zombies by shooting a powerful laser that will constantly damage the zombie she attacking but rely's on her power ring around her stem. If the power ring runs out of power, Beamflower cannot attack for a short amount of time, which is 15 seconds. Beamflower can also hide when zombies are close to her. Plant Food ability When Beamflower uses her plant food affect, her power will will restore and she will fire a huge beam that will attack random places on the lawn. Beamflower's plant food is good to use if your in tight situations. It will pretty much be able to kill anything with the health of a Buckethead Zombie. Friends Beamflower is friends with many characrers, but the most notable are Moonflower, Nitron, and Starshine. Beamflower is friend with Moonflower they have a lot in common. Beamflower isn't the greatest of friends with Nitron, but is still friends with him nothing less as he, Moonflower and Beamflower are currently experiencing boot-leg problems, but they managed to escape them and are currently in hiding. Hobbies Beamflower enjoy's watching the stars at nighttime with Moonflower and Starshine. Near her garden is a pathway that Beamflower has named the Firefly Walkway due to the fact there are many fireflies that show up there. Shortly after watching the stars, Moonflower, Starshine and Beanflower will walk on the Firefly Walkway. Trivia *She has to rely on her power ring to attack. *She was having boot-leg problems until her and Nitron escaped somewhere, and are currently in hiding. **Beamflower and Nitron are unaware of what happened to Moonflower. Almanac Special: the beam will constantly go on until the power ring is destroyed. |description = Beamflower's hates the power ring she has. "It's the only way I can attack! It's pathetic! Why can't I be like other plants! Oh no! Zombies! HIDE!!" }} Gallery HD Beamflower.png|HD Beamflower Beamflower Hiding.png|Beamflower hiding HD Beamflower withoutring.png|Beamflower without her Power Ring Beam Flower Hiding without the rinng.png|Beamflower hiding without her power ring. Quotes *"Why do you all get to attack without something to help you? It's as if I'm just a REGULAR flower." *"BEAMS BEAMS BEAMS BEAMS BEAMS. BEAMS EVERYWHERES!!" *"Out goes my power ring... welp, better wait." Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:Flowers